The fox and the jutsu
by Chrirocks01
Summary: They had lost the war . They hadn't been able to stop Kaguya,and everything was doomed.But there was still hope,thanks to a certain fox and it's jailer. this is their story on how they saved the world.Kakashi/Obito Naruto/Minato mentions of abuse. Please give chance . Time-travel
1. Going back

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING BESIDES OC'S! The rest belongs to the writer(? ) of Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto knew he was dying .He could feel his heart slowly stopping , his lungs working harder to draw in air .They had made a mistake trying to beat the rabbit demon so soon after exhausting so much chakra , and that had been their downfall .

Naruto wasn't afraid of death because , after all , a shinobi stared death in the face almost daily . No , what he was afraid of was leaving his friends all alone to continue fighting .Granted , a lot of his friends were dead , having either been killed by Kaguya or Obito , but he still had a few back in Leaf , or were still fighting .

He laid there and cursed himself , asked himself why hadn't he been expecting this , why hadn't he trained more for this ! As he laid there , wallowing in his own self pity , a familiar voice he'd thought he'd never hear again called him into his mindscape.

Naruto couldn't help it and his trademark shit-eating , foxy grin settled on his face for what was probably going to be for the last time . The reason for his happiness was quite simple .There , lounging on the watery floor of his mindscape was the nine tailed demon fox , Kurama.

" Kurama ! " he called excitedly , his eyes shining in glee . "Your here ! "

The great fox rolled his eyes and grumbled ** Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me Kit .I'm stuck in your disgusting body until the day you die . Sadly , now that I can actually stomach your presence , I have no wish for that to happen and will have to go out of my way to keep you alive . **

Naruto cocked his head in confusion and said , slightly bitterly , " But Kurama, there's no way I can survive ! Even I know that .Im going to go to the afterlife with everyone else , and your going to reform . "

The foxes eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he roared , ** Let me finish ! Im talking about time travel Kit .I can take you back in time so none of this will ever have happened . **

Naruto , completely confused , simply stared at the fox with a blank gaze .

Kurama glared at him and snarled , **Let me dumb it down so your tiny brain can understand it . I weave a bunch of handsigns from an old , forgotten jutsu and take us to the past . You , stupid human , dig up the Uchiha brat from under the boulders before Madara can get to him .Thus making sure this war never happens , or at least giving you a chance to train to prepare for when it does come . Is that toned down enough for you ? **

Naruto stared at the fox in shock before snapping out of it .He screamed , " Why didnt you tell me this sooner ? Of course I want to use it ! What do I need to do ? "

The fox , already weaving handsigns , snapped ** I'm only to use it in deadly situations dumbass . Anyway , the only thing your going to need to do is get the brat from under the rubble as quickly as possible . Try not to be seen if you can accomplish it . See you later , Naruto . "

Said blond simply waved his arm and chirped , " Can do ! See you later , Kurama ! Wait , isn't it supposed to be earlier?"

Just before Naruto's world went white , he could have sworn he heard an amused chuckle and a fond ** Cheesy brat ** from the nine tails

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh my god . Im so sorry ! I didn't realize it was that bad , honest

My kindle docx sucks balls . Anyway , thank you to that one follower who decided to follow me anyway . Hopefully this post actually turns out the way I want it to . * Sigh *

Well thanks again and goodnight and good bye.


	2. Digging Up

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING BESIDES OC'S! The writer (? ) of Naruto owns Naruto, not me.

XXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke with a groan and squinted his eyes against the sun. He sat up , looking groggy , and took a glance at the place he had ended up in.

There were towering tree's , hundreds of wildflowers , and a brook that cut its way through the lush grass . He staggered to his feet and wandered over to grab a drink .

He crouched down and scooped up a handful of water. As he was bringing it up to his face , his eyes caught something that made him freeze and stare in shock. He was so engrossed he didnt even notice the water spill out of his hands and onto his clothing .

Instead of his normal short , course , BLOND locks , he had a head of long , silky , RED hair . Bright green eyes replaced the normal blue , and his eyes had become more angular and resembled a foxes . His ears were more pointed and his whisker marks were darker . All in all , he looked more fox than human .

" KURAMA" he screeched in his mind " WHAT THE HELL ! "

** Shut up Kit** a tired voice grumbled in his mind . ** If you looked like you normally did , you'd have Iwa up your ass for being the relative of the Yellow Flash . I just changed your appearance a bit so you'll be able to pass for a surviving Uzumaki . You might have to watch out for Kumo though ** with that said , the fox laid down for a well earned nap .

Naruto gave one last look at his reflection and stood up . He put his arms over his head and stretched , moaning in pleasure . He looked down at his body and realized his clothing had been repaired and no longer looked tattered .

Naruto sat down against a tree and started meditating , trying to see if he could enter Sage Mode . He got his answer when an orange pigment appeared on his eyelids and his pupils turned into that of a toads . He searched with his chakra , trying to find the signature that he had felt in the war .

It took a little while , but he was able to pinpoint it . It was week , but still there . He got up and dashed through the trees , intent on getting there as fast as he could .

He finally arrived at the place where Rin had been taken and got to work uncovering the crushed Uchiha .

Obito p . o . v

All he felt was pain , and all he saw was darkness . He had managed to save Kakashi , but hadn't been so lucky himself . The whole right side of his body was crushed and would be scarred forever if he somehow survived .

All of a sudden he heard a sound and felt the pressure on the right side of his body being removed . As he groaned in pain and tried to move , he felt a gentle hand run its fingers through his hair , and a warm , soothing voice whispering " Rest kid. I've got you. Your safe. "

Obito leaned his head into the touch and with a sigh , gave in to unconsciousness .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I haven't read Naruto in awhile so I dont remember some things and might have gotten a few wrong . I hope it turns out somewhat ok anyways .


	3. Fever Breaking

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES OC'S. The writer (?) of Naruto owns Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obito p . o . v

Obito came to with a groan , feeling pain radiate throughout his body . With the state he was in , even the thought of moving made him want to whimper. He at first tried to open his eyes , but found that a bandage covering his face made it impossible.

He could feel that he was on a comfortable surface , or at least his head was . He felt someone place a cool washcloth on his head , and a kind voice saying " You have a high fever . I managed to get it down some , but your not in the clear yet kiddo . "

Obito tried to speak but failed and instead gave a weak cough . He realized a hand was gently lifting his head up and supporting it , and a cool object was pressed against his lips . Before he could wonder what it was , he felt water slowly invading his dry mouth .

He tried to drink , but went to fast and wound up choking instead . He suddenly found himself held in a sitting position and a hand gently patting the left side of his back . Once he was done coughing , he wasn't put back down like he expected , but cradled against a warm chest .

He was about to struggle and try to object to being treated like a child , but stopped when he felt the object (a cup) once again placed against his lips . Instead of trying to guzzle it this time , Obito decided to take small sips . He felt the chest he was leaning against vibrate with a chuckle and the same voice teased " You had to learn that the hard way , didn't you kid . "

As he finished drinking , Obito was once again laid on the comfortable surface he woke up on . Obito could feel sleep closing in on him , but tried in vain to resist .

" You need rest if you want to get well again " he heard from the stranger " It's okay if you sleep . I wont leave you alone "

Right before he gave in to the inevitable , he managed to open his mouth and , in a cracked voice , whispered " Who are you ? "

" Naruto " the voice ( Naruto ) said " I'm Naruto "

Naruto p . o . v

Naruto looked up from the now sleeping Obito , whose head rested on his lap , and gazed into the fire he had built . He thought back to when he had first found Obito , which was two days ago , and brought him hear

FLASHBACK

After Naruto has dug up Obito , he was all set to take him back to the Hidden Leaf to get him help . Before he could , however , a voice spoke up in his mind .

** You cannot take him back there Kit ** Kurama chided ** The mentle strain he will be put under from seeing all his friends actively helping the village will be too great , and would do him more harm than good **

" Mental strain ? " Inquired a curious Naruto " Why would he be put under mental strain , Kurama ? "

The fox merely gave him a look and sighed in annoyance . ** Imagine this Kit . You , weak and lying in a hospital bed , watching all your friends fighting in the war . You , with your one good eye and a half - crushed body , watching your loved ones get killed and maimed and unable to help . It might take a while , but eventually your sanity will snap from the frustration ** The fox , finished with his lecture , merely lay down again and waited for Naruto's response .

Naruto couldn't help but admit that the fox was right . He would snap if that was happening to him . He gave a frustrated sigh and snapped , " What the fuck am I supposed to do then ? I dont have anywhere else to take him , and I can't just take him to any random village for help ! They'll ask for his name , and then I'll have Leaf nin up my ass trying to get him back !

Kurama shrugged and said ** Take him to a cave or something and heal him . After he's well enough to travel , I suggest you take him to somewhere where its calm , a beach perhaps . While your healing him , you can send out some transformed shadow clones to get jobs and earn some money for expensses . **

Naruto grunted " I guess your right . " and looked down at the boy he had wrapped in his orange jacket and was holding against his chest . He took a look at his surroundings , chose a random direction , and dashed off .

END FLASHBACK

He had found a nice cave in the woods and had set up camp . Almost as soon as they got there , Obito had come down with a fever that had only broken a few hours before. During the time he was caring for him , he had used a few medical jutsus' Sakura had taught him and had healed a bit of Obito's side . It wasn't perfect , but it was the best he could do .

He took one last glance at the boy in his lap and settled against the cave wall , relieved at the prospect of getting some sleep .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi again ! I know Im updating alot , but I'm on spring brake and have nothing else to do.

I have a favor to ask real quick . If anyone knows the ages of Kakashi and Obito at this point , could you please tell me . I dont care about Rin . If you dont know , its fine. I can just make them up . Anyway thanks again


	4. The Hard Truth

AUTHOR NOTE

Okay, apparently I'm confusing a few of you and I apologize for that . It seems that your kinda not getting where I'm going . Im going to try my best to make this something you actually like and want to read . This is where I'm trying to get to with the plotline : Naruto comes from a future where they lost the war, not won it . Kurama knows an old, forbidden jutsu that will take them back in time to prevent the war from ever happening , or at least giving them time to train.

To prevent the war from happening , Naruto has to save Obito from Madara , and lead him away from the path of darkness. He will have to take Obito away from Konoha to do this. Naruto will kind of become Obito's father figure and will heal and train him . He will give Obito the emotional support he needs for Rin's death , and keep him from becoming evil. They will spend a lot of time together and form a really deep bond while Naruto is looking after him.

That's all I can really explain right now without giving away huge parts of my plan . I hope this helped a little bit and not confused you even more. Also, thanks to a really helpful review, I'm going to try to change the dialogue a little bit to make it clear who's who .

Another thing I'm going to try to improve on is Kurama. I'm not really used to his character yet , so I will try my best to make him a little more friendly and like the fox from the manga .

The last thing is the punctuation. This is my first story on here and the first post I did I bombed. I noticed it was because of the punctuation, so I had to experiment a little bit for it to come out looking the way I wanted it to . I'll try to see if I can fix it .

Sorry for the really long note and hope I didn't confuse you too much . On to the story!

Human talking

_Human thinking_

**Kurama talking**

**_Kurama thinking_**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES OC'S! The writing of Naruto owns Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obito pov

Obito awoke for the second time and was in considerably less pain. He once again tried to open his eyes, but found that the bandage was still there. He tried to move a hand up to tear it off, but felt a hand stop him .

"Not yet." said Naruto gently " Your eyes still need to heal. Trying to see now would damage them even more . "

Obito reluctantly put his hand down and instead opened his mouth." Why did you help me? " he asked Naruto .

Naruto calmly replied " It was to help out a friend. My friend was in a similar situation to yours once, and wound up walking down a dark path. I know my friend would never have wanted that to happen to anyone else, so I decided to help you. "

Obito couldn't help but to ask Naruto " What was your friends name? "

" Tobi " Naruto responded sadly " His name, was Tobi. "

Naruto's mood abruptly shifted and he chirped happily " Anyway, your probably starving! You haven't eaten in three days! I've got a rabbit that I managed to catch, so if you let me sit you up, I can feed you .

Obito finally realized that he was starving, and tried to sit up so he could be fed. He got maybe an inch off of Naruto's lap before he was back down, screaming from the pain of his injuries.

Obito could already tell this was going to be one rough trek down the Road of Healing.

Naruto p.o.v

As soon as Obito started screaming, Naruto knew he'd fucked up"_Idiot!"_ he screamed in his head _"You should've just sat him up and fed him, and not have said anything about it!"_

Naruto quickly re-positioned Obito so his head was resting on his shoulder, and placed a hand that was glowing with healing chakra on his back. Obito stiffened at the touch, but calmed down and relaxed when he felt the pain fade away.

Naruto gently murmured " You shouldn't have moved so fast, baka. It will strain your injuries. I've already healed you quite a bit, but you're still pretty hurt. "

With that said, Naruto grabbed a piece of the rabbit he had cooked, and brought it up to Obito's mouth. Obito didn't even bother to complain about being treated like a toddler, and just ate greedily.

Once he felt full, he leaned against Naruto's chest. Even though he didn't know Naruto at all, he still felt like he could trust him. After all, Naruto had saved him and had taken care of him. He owed him his life.

Naruto ran his fingers through Obito's hair, and relaxed against the cave wall. All of a sudden, one of the shadow clones he had sent out dispelled, bombarding him with an onslaught of memories. He stiffened momentarily, but relaxed as they stopped.

He opened his mouth and said to Obito " We're on the border of Fire Country, and near a small fishing village. We'll go and buy some supplies when your well enough to be moved, and then head to the coast. We'll be able to make our way to a harbor, and buy our way across the sea. We can settle somewhere near a beach once we're far enough away from Leaf."

Obito shifted back from Naruto's chest and stared at where his face probably was. He said, " What the hell do you mean by _we?_ As soon as I can move, I'm heading back to Konoha to fight! I can't just leave all my friends there!"

Naruto's voice became uncharacteristically sharp as he said, " You can't go back there Kid. The thought of you lying in a hospital bed will distract your teammates even more then the thought of your death. With you dead, they'll at least have a reason to give it their all in the war. The guilt of you being alive and them not saving you will eat at them, causing them unnecessary distraction. It will get them killed."

After Naruto said this, his voice became more gentle as he told Obito " If you train and heal, you'll be able to go back and fight alongside them instead of hindering them. I hate to say it, but right now you'll just be getting in their way."

Obito, whose emotions were already frayed as is, just buried his face in Naruto's chest and sobbed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just to clear some things up about why Obito can't go back to Konoha: If Obito is thought to be dead, any friends he had will fight harder to avenge his death. If Obito was alive, the guilt from not trying harder to get him out from under the boulders will distract them from fighting. They will be focused on the pain he endured from his injuries, and not him being alive.

If Obito goes back alive and healed, not to mention stronger, they will just be happy that he's alive and he'll be able to fight alongside them.

This is how I see them reacting when the truth is revealed. If you don't, that's stop reading. By the way, it will be a little while before Obito and Naruto go back to Konoha, so the pairings I mentioned wont happen for a little while 'll happen, just not bear with me.


	5. Heading Out

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING BESIDES OC'S! The writer of Naruto owns Naruto

Human talking

_Human thinking_

**Kurama talking**

**Kurama thinking**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Obito had started crying, Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He'd never really had to comfort a crying child before, so he wasn't really sure how to handle it.

Naruto thought back to what he'd wanted someone to do when he'd started crying as a child, and reacted on impulse.

He wrapped his arms around the thirteen year old and brought him closer, careful not to disturb his injuries. He rested his cheek on top of Obito's head and started rubbing his back, crooning soft words of comfort. Obito, thanks to being an orphan, had never really experienced this before and decided he liked it.

Naruto moved his hand from Obito's back and instead ran his fingers through his hair in what was quickly becoming a habit. It took a little while, but Obito eventually calmed down. He just snuggled against Naruto's chest and got comfortable.

Naruto used the hem of his shirt and wiped the snot from Obito's nose, not disgusted in the least. He asked Obito " Are you okay now, Obito? "

Obito's nose scrunched up in confusion and he asked curiously, " How do you know my name? I never told you. "

Naruto cursed himself for being an idiot and quickly thought of a lie. He decided to say, " You talk in your sleep. It's really funny. In fact, I'll tell you exactly how I learned it. "

Before Obito could ask him what he meant, Naruto had said the name of his signature technique. Obito, being unable to see, just tilted his head in confusion and wondered what Naruto was up to.

He got his answer when he heard a false falsetto voice say , " Oh Obito-sama! Save me from this dastardly villain! "

Naruto, his voice deepened, replied " Worry not, fair maiden! I will save you and claim you as mine! "

There were the sounds of a false and exaggerated fight, and then a heavy thump. The falsetto voice once again cried, " Obito-sama, your my hero! Kiss me you fool! "

There was a brief pause, and then the sound of lips making a kissy-kissy noise filled the cave, followed by two poofs of shadow clones dispelling.

Obito was completely mortified at this point and tried to burrow into the jacket Naruto had wrapped around him. Naruto, who was howling with laughter underneath him, cackled even more.

Kurama, who had been silent the whole time, suddenly spoke up " **_You've_ got nins coming from twelve o'clock Naruto. Judging from their chakra signatures, they're all high to mid jounin.** "

Naruto abruptly stopped laughing and cursed. He scooped Obito into his arms princess style and dashed out of the cave and into the nearby forest. Obito, not having been expecting this, cried out and dug his fingers into the t-shirt Naruto had bought with the use of his shadow clones.

Before Obito could ask what was going on, Naruto spoke up. "We've got nins heading straight towards us. I'd rather not be found out so early, so we're going to try to outrun them. It might hurt your injuries, but try to bear it. When we're safe, I promise I'll buy you a treat."

Obito nodded and resigned himself to be treated like a kid for the time being. To be honest with himself, he quite liked it. It was liberating somehow.

Suddenly, Naruto stumbled on a hidden tree root and accidentally jostled Obito. Obito winced in pain, and buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. This was going to be one unpleasant ride.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obito may be acting too young for his age right now, but he just suffered a huge trauma. Dont worry, he'll stop soon, but it won't be completely gone.

Also, in case your confused about it, Naruto sent out shadow clones sometime during his time in the cave to earn a little money and buy some supplies.

Their relationship may be evolving a little too fast, but their nature draws others to them, so its to be expected a bit.

What I tried to say in the last chapter was : the pairings will come in a little while, but not right now. I'm trying to focus on the relationship between Naruto and Obito right now. They will happen though.

Im going to twist the timeline and manga pairings to my advantage a bit so it turns out how I want.

If anything confuses you, review or message me and I'll try to help.


	6. Unresponsive

Alright so I've noticed a problem. I've been making my chapters too short and your getting annoyed with me. Im going to make them a only little bit longer than they were, but lengthen them in the future.

Human talking

_Human thinking_

**Kurama talking**

**_Kurama_ _thinking_**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obito was in pure hell. Every move Naruto made jostled his injuries, and he was even bleeding. Branches had snagged at his skin, and knicked him in several place. To top it off, those god-damned shinobi were still on their ass, the persistent bastards.

Naruto wasn't even close to tired, but he knew Obito was quickly becoming worn out. Just then, Naruto spotted something in the near distance, and skidded to a stop. There, right in front of them, was a huge crack in the ground. It was deep and jagged, filled with spikes on the side that made even the sharpest knife look blunt in comparison. It went down so far, you couldn't even see the bottom.

Naruto jogged up to the very edge and placed Obito on his feet. He put his hand on Obito's head and said, " We've got to stop. There's a crack in the ground about a foot or two behind you, so we can't go any farther. I'm going to fight them off, so you stay right here, okay?

Obito shifted nervously and took a small step forward to get away from the crack. He listened as Naruto stepped a few paces away, putting Obito as far away from the fight as he could without leaving him undefended. Obito was ( not that he would admit it ) slightly scared. He was worried about Naruto's wellbeing.

Before Obito could think about it anymore, he heard the sound of many footsteps and shouting voices. Obito just hoped that Naruto would be alright.

Naruto saw the ninja rush out of the forest, and prepared himself for a fight.

When the first shinobi reached him, Naruto smoothly ducked under the flying kick aimed for his head, and jabbed his arm upwards. His fist made solid contact with the mans groin, and the guy crashed to the ground, holding his crotch in pain.

The second one hurled himself at Naruto, and Naruto caught him by his wrist. Naruto spun his body around and sent him crashing straight into the first shinobi, who was just getting up. The impact sent both of them into the land of unconsciousness.

The others went down just as easily, and Naruto began to think that maybe they weren't jounin after all.

The last ninja charged, throwing a kunai at his face. Naruto easily dodged and followed up with a punch to the face that made the fellow shinobi twirl around in a full circle. Just before the ninja blacked out, Naruto heard him say one word. "Boom."

Naruto heard an explosion behind him and spun, setting his eyes upon a terrible sight. The edge Obito was standing on had a split in it, an explosive tag on the kunai having done its work. Naruto watched in horror as the earth crumbled away, taking the child with it.

Obito suddenly felt the land underneath him disappear, taking him with it. Obito could feel himself falling, the wind wrapping around him as if to give him comfort. All of a sudden, Obito felt strong arms wrap around him, and a body twisting him so he was laid on a chest.

Obito couldn't comprehend what was happening at first, and then it all clicked. One of the ninja from before must have caused him to fall into the chasm. Naruto had jumped in after him and was now using his body to protect Obito when they landed.

Naruto was scared shitless. He tightened his hold on Obito, and listened to the wind screaming in his ears. Naruto took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and screamed "Kurama! "

Naruto felt a warm, golden cloak of chakra surround him, and felt his body gain the power of his bijuu. His long red hair drifted up into nine strands, like Kurama's tails, and his eyes turned an orange-ish red.

A chakra hand shot out and grabbed the wall of the chasm, going through the spikes there to get to solid, stable rock. The arm flexed and sent Naruto flying upwards in the air. Naruto made a solid landing at the edge of the huge crack in the ground and immediately dispelled the cloak.

Naruto was about to run back in to the forest when he felt something wet and warm on his shirt. He shifted Obito onto his hip so he could see the front of his shirt clearly, and stared at what he saw in confusion. There, right near the bottom of his shirt, was a huge, wet, smelly stain. There was a line leading away from it that connected to his hip, right where Obito's crotch was. It only took a second for Naruto to figure it out. Obito had pissed himself.

Obito absolutely _refused_ to look at Naruto's face. He hid his face in Naruto's shoulder, and squeezed his eyes shut, his face flame-red in mortification. Obito fully expected Naruto to either start screaming at him or drop him to the ground in disgust. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to start gently patting his back and say, " Its alright, Obito. You were scared, and hadn't gone to the bathroom recently. Besides, we both need baths anyway, so its fine."

Obito's head shot up from where he had it rested on Naruto's shoulder and stared up at him in shock. If Obito had been at the Uchiha compound, he would have been screamed at and told how much of a disgrace he was to the clan. They most likely would have beaten him black-and-blue, and then left where he was until he could drag himself back to his super-shitty apartment.

Obito felt his face start to crumble, and his eyes get watery. He shook his head from side to side, trying to banish the tears threatening to overflow. He almost succeeded.

Naruto looked down as Obito started to shake his head, and he couldn't help but to pity the poor boy. That feeling intensified when tears started to make their way down Obito's face, and started dripping off of his chin.

Naruto sighed and put his hand on the back of Obito's head, pressing it into his shoulder. He took off back towards the woods, hoping that he would be able to make his way back to the cave they had been in, and from there to the village nearby. All Naruto wanted right then was a warm bath,and a bed to curl up in.

*Sometime later*

Naruto and Obito had managed to get back to their cave, and had turned in the direction of the village the clones from before had found. Once there, Naruto went straight to one of his clones, and took the money he had earned. After that, he found the local Inn, just bothering to get a room with only one bed. Naruto figured that he had to save as much money as he could in order to make his way out of Fire Country.

During this time, Obito had remained silent. He hadn't made a single sound, even when Naruto accidentally pinched his scars when putting him on the bed.

While Obito laid on the bed and remained unresponsive, Naruto took a nice, hot, cleansing shower that got rid of what felt like a weeks worth of grime. He climbed out after about twenty minutes, and got dressed in a pair of pyjamas his clones had brought him. He had sent one of his clones out to by clothes a while ago, and had a ton sealed in a scroll. He hadn't gotten Obito any since he figured he could wear his orange jacket and his own boxers until his scars healed up, but that plan was ruined when Obito peed himself. Obito would now have to either go nude or wear some of Naruto's things.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and said to Obito, " You can get a shower now. There's still warm water left." When Obito didn't respond, Naruto smiled sadly and said, " Ok then."

Naruto walked back into the bathroom and put the stopper in the tub, and filled the bath with warm water. He made his way back to Obito and gently sat him up against the headboard of the bed. Naruto took off all of Obito's clothes, and carried the naked boy into the bathroom. Naruto gently sat him in the tub, and made it so that he leaned against the side of it, his head resting on the edge. Naruto grabbed a scoop of water in his hands, and poured it on Obito's head.

Since the only bandages Obito still had were on his eyes, Naruto was careful to make sure his head was leaning slightly back so as to not wet them. Once Obito's hair was nice and wet, Naruto put some shampoo in his palm and started to rub it into Obito's scalp.

Obito started to gradually lean into the touch, and by the time Naruto had finished washing him, his eyes were half closed and he was almost asleep in the tub. He barely stirred when Naruto picked him up and wrapped him in a towel, and only came around more when Naruto started to dress him.

When that was all said and done, Naruto put Obito down on the bed and then got in himself. Instead of staying on opposite sides of the bed, Naruto pulled Obito over so he was laying on his chest, listening to the sound of Naruto's heartbeat.

Obito felt safe and warm on Naruto's chest and almost immediately went to sleep, listening to the steady thumping of Naruto's chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't kill me. I've been busy with moving lately, along with a bunch of tests. I hope I didn't make you guys too mad. Anyway, some people gave me a few ideas for my story and they were wonderful, but I'm a write whats on the top of your head person. I really do appreciate it though.

One last thing. If any of you like parental Naruto fanfics, read Phoenix Rising by kai maciel. See you soon.


End file.
